This application claims priority from Japanese Patent Applications Nos. 2002-358762 filed on Dec. 10, 2002 and 2003-205038 filed on Jul. 31, 2003, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid cartridge and a method for assembling a liquid cartridge. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid cartridge and a method for assembling a liquid cartridge, which prevent foreign particles from being mixed with a liquid during assembling and have enough strength and assembling convenience.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet type recording apparatus as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus performs recording on materials to be recorded by ejecting ink from nozzles formed in a recording head. An ink cartridge is mounted on the inkjet type recording apparatus and supplies a liquid to the inkjet type recording apparatus. In this ink cartridge, a case and a lid, which forms a liquid containing chamber that contains ink with the case, are fixed by vibration welding as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-212977.
However, there was a problem that dust or foreign particles generated during the vibration welding was mixed with ink in the structure or assembling method of fixing the lid by the vibration welding.